Gold
The main currency of Gransys. It is used to pay for most items and equipment, and for other services. It can be earned from quests, selling items and found as loot. While much of the equipment sold by vendors is expensive, gold is relatively easy to come by. Other forms of currency include Discipline Points and Rift Crystals Acquiring gold *Quests are obviously the main source of coin. Particularly those quests that offer a reward of weapons, such as those offering Golden Weapons, are worth taking on for money. *Gold can be found in chests, or dropped from enemies in the form of Coin Pouches. You can gain a large amount of loot on an adventure around Gransys, providing a good source of income. There are four different types of coin pouches: Small Coin Pouch containing 100 Gold, Coin Pouch containing 1000 Gold, Large Coin Pouch containing 3500 Gold and Giant Coin Pouch containing 10000 Gold. Coin Pouches dropped by enemies are leveltied with the Arisen. A higher level character will allow for bigger Coin Pouches to be dropped. In Hard Mode enemies will drop Giant Coin Pouches at a very high frequency. *Some Vendors, such as Fournival, will provide you a discount on their items if you help them in certain quests. Gaining high Affinity with NPCs will often provide the chances for Escort Quests or certain rarities, too. *Discounts are offered at certain shops when you or a pawn are carrying one of the following items: Wyrm Hunt License (5%), Badge of Merit (8%), Bronze Idol (10%), Silver Idol (20%), or Gold Idol (30%). Idol forgeries provide identical discounts as the corresponding idol. When carrying any combination of these discount items, only the largest discount applies. Discounts DO NOT stack. *The Augment Suasion increases the amount of gold gained for items sold. The effect also stacks, so a full party all possessing the Suasion augment can sell items for a much larger sum than usual. *Some time-sensitive items actually gain value over time. Notoriously, Carrots become moldy after three days and then become worth far more than they were originally purchased for (since they recover more health). Since there is no limit on the amount of Carrots that can be purchased from Iola in Cassardis, a known trick is to buy as many that your party can hold, sleep at Pablos' Inn for three days, and then sell them again for a large profit (As of Dark Arisen she carries only carries a maximum of 99 and refreshes at a rate of 1 carrot per day). This can be repeated endlessly, and with the use of the discount items and Suasion augments mentioned above, it is an exploit that can yield a great deal of Gold in a very short time. *Another way to increase Gold quickly is to pick up as many Southron Oregano as you can. They grow most notably in the Witchwood, but also in Verda Woodlands and Vestad Hills. They have a selling price of over 402 Gold without Suasion, but they can be used to create Select Herb Ale by talking to Selene. Select Herb Ale sells for 1840 gold (without Suasion). This can be done relatively early in the game as well. *Sour Beast-Steaks are also another way of earning Gold quickly. Outside of Gran Soren are tons of Oxen that have a relatively high chance of dropping Beast-Steaks and low chances of dropping Ambrosial Meat. Doing a full sweep of Oxen from the Southwest entrance of Gran Soren towards the Northwest entrance can yield roughly 50 Beast-Steaks. The real money maker, however, lies in holding onto the Beast-Steaks until they go Sour (about 3 days). By letting the Beast-Steaks sour, the value quintuples doing from 300 gold per Beast-Steak to 1,500 gold per Beast-Steak. *Can be stolen from Gran Soren Soldiers using Master Thief. Category:Concepts